


make me sing

by dysphoricbirds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Cunnilingus, Dom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Ana Flores, Sub Eddie Diaz, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, adding that one just in case, just a bit, this was done out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoricbirds/pseuds/dysphoricbirds
Summary: Once they're all in agreement, Ana goes to the bathroom to clean up a bit and Buck holds Eddie close, cradling the back of his head.This is one of Eddie’s favorite parts; the few minutes right before they start when it’s just the two of them and they’re holding each other. He feels closest to Buck like this. Eddie melts into it every time without fail.Buck keeps a hand on the back of Eddie’s head, pulling back just enough so that Eddie can hear him say: "Go to the bedroom. Take off your shirt and nothing else; I want you to kneel next to the bed until she tells you what to do. I'll be in right after you."
Relationships: Ana Flores/Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Ana Flores, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	make me sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr two weeks ago who said "yeah ew I did NOT mean that as an Eddie/Ana/Buck thing 🤢" after I said all of them should date each other. I hope you enjoy all the pettiness and spite that was put into this. It's just for you. 
> 
> Please tell me if any tags were missed. Title from Bill Moran's "Rainyseason."

In all honesty, Eddie is surprised at himself for asking if Ana can come over. He knows he doesn’t really  _ need  _ permission from Buck, but he feels better about it this way- they both do. They’ve had a standing agreement between the three of them for a year or two now, but it’s been a while since they’ve done anything together. Buck thinks it’s a great idea; he’s missed Ana, too. Just as well, he had the feeling that Eddie might ask for something like this; they’ve had an increase of heavy calls at work the last couple of weeks. They’ve both been stuck in their own heads dealing with all of it, a trusted outside source would do them both some good. 

Buck sets everything up for the end of the week; their shift ends early Friday morning and Christopher already has plans for a sleepover. Ana agrees to come over after school gets out and Eddie breathes out a small sigh of relief. The last shift before she’s supposed to come over is busy enough to tire Buck and Eddie out, but not so bad that they feel the need to reschedule. They fall into bed as soon as they get home and sleep until two in the afternoon, leaving them just enough time to shower and clean up before Ana gets there. 

When the doorbell finally rings at a quarter to four, Eddie feels damn near ready to jump out of his skin. He tugs at his hair for the tenth time; he didn’t put gel in it after his shower like he usually would and he almost regrets it. Too late now. 

Buck gets the door and Eddie stays where he is on the couch. Buck kisses Ana on the cheek when she comes inside; Eddie waits until she looks over at him before getting up, stepping into her open arms. Buck comes to stand at his side after he pulls away and Eddie feels himself start to settle when Buck’s arm slides over his shoulder. 

The ground rules haven’t changed since they started doing this together, but the three of them make a point to go over them every time in case anything needs to be adjusted. Buck won’t be participating this time- not right away, at least- but he’ll still be in the room, watching from the corner. He'll chime in from time to time or if he thinks one of them needs a minute, but otherwise, Eddie is following Ana's lead. Once they're all in agreement, Ana goes to the bathroom to clean up a bit and Buck holds Eddie close, cradling the back of his head.

This is one of Eddie’s favorite parts; the few minutes right before they start when it’s just the two of them and they’re holding each other. He feels closest to Buck like this. Eddie melts into it every time without fail. 

Buck keeps a hand on the back of Eddie’s head, pulling back just enough so that Eddie can hear him say: "Go to the bedroom. Take off your shirt and nothing else; I want you to kneel next to the bed until she tells you what to do. I'll be in right after you." 

A shiver runs down Eddie’s spine at the words, but he doesn’t hesitate for even a second. His hands shake with adrenaline as he unbuttons his shirt, leaving it on the closet door handle. He drops down right next to the bed, facing away from the door. Eddie preens when Buck runs a hand over his hair and kisses him on his way to the chair. Eddie keeps his hands crossed in front of him and his eyes trained on the wall out of instinct. 

He hears Ana before he sees her; the just barely there patter of her smaller feet on the hallways hardwood floor. Her hands smooth over his shoulders as she comes around the front of him. She's traded out her dress for a light brown, pleated skirt and grey tank top; her dark hair has been pulled back into a ponytail. He can just barely see the outline of her nipples through the thin material of her shirt. Eddie looks up at her fondly, eyes already a little glassy just from the thrill of it all; his mouth begins to water at the sight of her tan skin. 

“Go ahead, Eddie,” she says sweet and commanding.  _ “Touch me.”  _

His hands are on her thighs in a second, pushing her skirt higher up her waist until it sits under her breasts and he can reach what he wants. Ana’s black underwear is damn near see-through. He kisses her over the fabric, warm and opened mouth before looking up at her to make sure it’s okay. She nods, “It’s all yours, babe.” 

He pulls the material down around her ankles; a moan makes its way out of his throat once he finally gets his mouth on her and the vibration of it makes Ana gasp above him. Eddie holds onto her thighs as he sucks, working his jaw and tongue. 

Eddie can feel Buck’s eyes on him and that makes this all the more worthwhile. He almost misses it when she tells him, “Use your fingers for me.”

Eddie shifts one hand to her hip, using the other to rub against her with two fingers, slowly sinking in. He licks at her folds as he curls his fingers inside of her, going flush all over when she says, “ _ F-Fuck _ , just like that.” 

“How is he, Ana?” Buck asks. As if he isn’t intimately familiar with what’s in front of him. 

Eddie looks up at her just in time to see Ana throw her head back. “He’s perfect,” she says breathlessly. “So good with his mouth.” 

It feels like less than a minute later when she gently tugs on his hair and pulls him away. Eddie’s lips are shiny with slick when he meets her eye.

“Get up; I think we’d both rather be horizontal and you’re not killing your knees on my behalf.” 

Ana takes his hand and helps pull him up from the floor before removing her shirt and skirt. Eddie sheds his pants as Ana settles against the headboard, leaving his navy briefs on for now. He lays on his stomach and quickly gets back to the matter at hand, shifting against the mattress as he continues to _ eat.  _

If it weren't for the noises Ana is making and Buck's presence lingering in the back of his mind, Eddie would've tuned out to the world around him. He whines lightly when he shifts his hips only to realize just how hard he is- but this isn’t about him right now. Eddie closes his mouth around her clit, sucking with intent and Ana makes a high-pitched, whistling gasp above him, her hips grinding against his face. 

She taps him twice on the shoulder and says, “Fuck, babe, you’re so good at that.”

Eddie goes warm all over as he pulls away. He leaves open mouth kisses across her stomach as he gets to his knees, hovering over her breasts until Ana nods and lets him suck the right one into his mouth. He missed this more than he realized. The whole thing is almost overwhelming. 

From behind him, Buck says, “I think you should fuck her, Eddie.” 

Eddie looks at Buck over his shoulder, wishing that he was closer suddenly, wishing that he was touching both of them. Buck nods at him as if reading his mind, quiet encouragement to keep going.  __

He leans over Ana just enough to reach inside of the bedside table and pull out a condom and a small bottle of lube; better to be safe than sorry. After he's settled, Ana takes his face into her hands, pushing his limp hair away from his forehead and he melts into the touch. He’s turning to putty in her hands-  _ literally _ . 

"Good?" She asks, smiling up at him when he nods. "That's good, sweetheart." 

Eddie sighs, feeling the praise across every inch of his body. He sits back on his heels as he lines up, rubbing the head against Ana's entrance a few times before pushing in slowly, sighing deeply at the warmth around him. He leans over her, planting his forearms on either side of her head. 

Eddie doesn’t move a muscle until she says, “Make me feel it." 

He can’t help the moan that comes out of his mouth. He buries his face in the side of her neck, gradually picking up his pace until the sound of his hips snapping against hers is the only thing that can be heard in the room. He loses himself in the rhythm of it. Ana’s trembling beneath him, her breaths coming out quicker; he’s so close now, but he knows that any second now Buck is going to-.

“Don’t finish until she does,” he says from the corner, his voice firm. 

Eddie slows on instinct, dragging out his thrusts and making them more forceful. Ana’s back arches beneath him, a guttural yet pleased noise coming out of her mouth. Her legs and hips twitch as she finishes, her eyes fluttering as she comes down from the high. 

Eddie stills in his movements as to not make it too much for her, his arms trembling from holding himself up and the all-consuming want that’s flooding him. 

Ana looks at him for a long moment, still catching her breath as she says, “Finish for me. Show me how good you can be.” 

His hips jerk once, twice- then a white-hot feeling goes shooting up his spine, drowning out all of his other senses and leaving stars behind his eyes. Eddie hides his face in the side of her neck, relishing in the warm skin there. He barely notices as he slips out of her a minute later, listing to the side next to her on the bed. Eddie’s arm covers his eyes as he lays there sated and spent; he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. 

Eddie just barely registers Ana kissing the side of his head, her hand smoothing over his hair as she whispers something sweet in his ear. The mattress dips to one side and her warmth disappears. He vaguely hears her say  _ bathroom  _ and  _ clean up _ , but it’s hard to focus on it. Eddie feels like he’s floating away from his own body and he wishes it would  _ stop _ . 

Buck must sense this from afar because as soon as Ana is out of the room he takes up her spot on the bed, not caring that he’s sitting in a mess. He rubs his hand over Eddie’s back in broad strokes, slowly trying to coax him out. 

“Hey. Can you talk to me, baby?” Buck asks gently. When Eddie doesn’t so much as acknowledge him, Buck scoots closer, pressing himself as close as he can and throwing his arm over Eddie’s back speaking quietly to him. “It’s okay if you need a minute; take your time coming back, I’m not going anywhere.”

Slowly but surely, Eddie makes his way back to the surface. He can’t bring himself to talk yet, but he feels more like himself. Having Buck there helps immensely. Eddie presses his head against the solid line of Buck’s chest, stretching as much as he can without moving too much. 

“Hey, there you are- you want some water? Maybe get cleaned up a bit?”

Eddie nods and Buck makes sure to keep a hand on him even as he digs around the bedside table. It only takes a second for him to find the washcloths and the bottle of water he set aside in preparation. Buck keeps his hand light as he slips Eddie’s condom off and wipes down the area, talking to him the entire time. 

Ana walks back just as he’s finishing up and Eddie gives her a small smile; she’s changed into an oversized, white t-shirt and black shorts, her curly hair brushing across her back. When Buck settles at Eddie’s back and pulls him close, she lays down in the vacant space on the bed, reaching out to brush her thumb across Eddie’s face. He leans into the touch, letting his eyes close. 

Ana asks, “All good?” 

“All good,” he says, voice rough and tired. His jaw is going to be sore in the morning, but it’s absolutely worth it. 

Ana lifts her head just enough to see over Eddie’s shoulder. “Buck?”

Buck catches her eye as drops a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck. “I’m good; both of you were perfect.”

Eddie doesn’t mean to not respond and say thank you, but he’s so tired and the bed is so comfortable- having Buck and Ana so close to him isn’t helping either. One of them pulls a blanket over his shoulders. There’s a hand moving through his hair and before he can even help it, he’s dead to the world and content as can be. 

*

Buck waits until well after Eddie’s fallen asleep before getting up and motioning for Ana to come with him. He shuts the door as quietly as he can before catching up to Ana in the hallway, throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his bare chest. He kisses the crown of her head, his voice muffled by her hair. 

“I know I already told you this,” he says, “But you did so good in there, and I’m sure Eddie thinks so, too. And thank you again for coming over. I think the last couple of weeks have worn Eddie out more than he’s letting on.  It's been a while since he dropped into subspace like that; don’t let me forget to talk to him about it I need to make sure he’s not just putting on a brave face for our sakes." 

Ana gives him a small smile. “ That's a good idea. I was just glad you asked me to come over; I missed you guys, and  _ this _ .”

“We missed you, too. I’ll get us some snacks, you can find something on TV for us to watch.” 

Ana drops onto the couch with ease just like always, settling under Buck's arm when he comes back to the couch. A bowl of popcorn sits in her lap while they catch the tail end of a movie on HBO. A rom-com neither of them has heard of has just started to play when the bedroom door creaks at the end of the hallway. Buck tips his head back against the couch just in time to see Eddie standing there, looking groggy as ever. He's wearing a pair of basketball shorts that Buck is pretty sure actually belong to him. 

“I woke up and you were both gone,” he says, damn near pouting. 

Buck smiles at him fondly. "I’m sorry, baby; you needed to sleep.” 

Eddie rubs his eyes as he makes his way over to the couch, stopping to kiss Buck, and Ana on her cheek. He curls up in the open space on the couch, his head pillowed on Ana's lap and his hair just barely grazing Buck's thigh. When the movie doesn't hold his attention well enough, Eddie rolls over and looks up at Ana. 

"Do you have to go soon?" 

Buck knows that tone. Eddie is actually saying:  _ please, stay longer. _ Buck can't say that he blames him. There was no set time frame for today, and he's hoping that they can drag all this out a little longer, too.

When Ana looks over to him, Buck nods without even thinking about it, encouraging her to hang around if she wants to. Judging by the smile on her face, he's got a good feeling that they're not done yet.

"Only if you get some more sleep," she says coyly. 

Eddie rolls his eyes but still smiles sweetly at her, reaching up to kiss her cheek. He settles back into her lap, tangling his hand with one of hers while reaching for Buck with the other, feeling more at ease with both of them there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Griffin and Angel for betaing and being my cheerleaders throughout the whole process; you guys are the best!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
